PunkEnglandXReader: Mine
by The Derpy Derpbender
Summary: A reader insert between you and Punk England. Includes cheesiness and crappy handwritten lyrics.


Punk EnglandXReader

It was a Friday night, and you had purchased tickets to a concert by your favorite band. The main singer's name was Arthur Kirkland. You had never told anyone, but you had the hugest crush on the handsome emerald-green eyed singer.

You were currently trying to decide what to wear. You didn't want anything too showy, but you kind of wanted to impress Arthur. You finally decided on wearing a lime-green t-shirt (lime-green was Arthur's favorite color), a floppy black baseball cap and jean shorts. You also wore a black leather cord with a silver charm in the shape of an eagle and black combat boots.

You had your (h/l) (h/c) hair tied back in a ponytail.

You drove 20 minutes to the concert building, parked your car, and walked inside. You were immediately hit by the sound of screaming crowds of fangirls and the music of your favorite band. On the elevated stage, you could see Gilbert the guitarist, Alfred the drummer, and Arthur... Oh, he looked so handsome... He wore an unbuttoned green and white plaid shirt over a white undershirt, and black skinny jeans with a slim black microphone in hand.

You jumped into the crowd as soon as they finished their song, Lightning Rod. The fangirls, including yourself, whistled and cheered. The boys grinned at the crowd. Arthur's emerald-green eyes met yours, and within seconds you were lost in their hypnotizing gaze for what seemed forever, but in reality it only lasted five seconds. He smirked at you, snapping you back into reality. You blushed dark red. He motioned for you to step up on the stage. You pointed to yourself. "Me?" you mouthed, astonished. You had no idea the audience was allowed to get on the stage. Arthur smirked at you again and nodded. You blushed even harder and jumped up onto the stage. The crowd cheered.

"What's your name, love?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips. You blushed.

"I'm um, I'm _..." You said softly.

"_..." He repeated, tasting your name on his lips. "Beautiful name," he breathed.

_Holy crap_, you thought.

"Well then, _, what's your favorite song of ours? After all, you'll be singing a duet with me," He said, smirking as your face turned redder and redder.

Arthur Kirkland, your biggest crush, was asking you to sing a duet with him? You had to be the luckiest girl in the world!

"My favorite song?" You inquired.

Arthur nodded.

"My favorite song... My favorite song is umm... Iron Cage," you said.

"Have you memorized the lyrics, love? Or do I have to give them to you on a piece of paper?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

You blushed slightly at this.

"I memorized the whole song... I know the lyrics to all your songs by heart, actually," You told him.

Arthur turned to face Gilbert and Alfred.

"Okay you guys! We're gonna do Iron Cage, mmkay?"

The boys nodded, both of them smirking.

Alfred knew Arthur must have really liked _, or else he wouldn't have invited her on stage. Arthur rarely invited girls to sing with him, and when he did, it meant that he really liked them.

Alfred and Gilbert winked at each other.

"Let's get them together, kay?" Alfred whispered.

Gilbert smiled evilly and nodded.

"Are you ready, _?" Arthur asked you.

You nodded and he handed you a microphone identical to his own.

"Ready? One, two, three, hit it!"

Alfred started to play the drums, and Gilbert joined in with his electric guitar.

You looked up nervously at Arthur and he squeezed your hand reassuringly.

"Come on, love. You'll do great!" He encouraged. This couldn't be happening. You were about to sing with one of the most famous rock band singers in the world, and he also happened to be your lifelong crush!

You took a deep breath, and you and Arthur started to sing together.

_For years I've been in your iron cage_

_All locked up, with the key thrown away_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_I've forgotten how to love_

_How to smile, how to laugh_

_I've forgotten how to live_

_I've lost hope_

_Set me free_

_Give me back my wings and let me fly_

_Let me fly_

_Out of your iron cage…_

You sang passionately, and when the song finally finished, a huge burst of applause came from the audience. You blushed and took a bow.

"See, love? I told you you'd do great!" Arthur said, bending down to kiss your forehead.

The audience squealed. Alfred and Gilbert smirked at each other and started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They shouted.

The crowd took up the chant and soon the words were heard all around the building.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd hollered.

You blushed deeply and looked up at Arthur, whose face was now inches away from yours. He smirked at your reddening cheeks.

"Well, love. Shall we?"

He placed his lips upon yours and kissed you. After you had recovered from shock, you quickly kissed back.

Everyone exploded with cheers, and Alfred and Gilbert high-fived each other. Their plan had worked.

You and Arthur pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Be mine, love?" He asked.

"A-Arthur!" You exclaimed, "Of course I'll be yours!"

You grinned and leaned into another kiss. This was the best day of your life.


End file.
